


He is Hajime Hinata

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Assassination Attempt(s), Demons, Explosions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: He is Hajime Hinata, a normal teenager dealing with a possible demon.He has also been scouted for Hope's Peak, the leading training academy for magical girls and boys....What?





	He is Hajime Hinata

He is Hajime Hinata, a normal teenager dealing with a possible demon.

For the past few weeks, something has been standing right behind him. When he’s walking to class, when he’s on the train, when he’s eating dinner, it’s always there. Even when he sleeps, he can feel it watching him.

The problem is he can’t _see_ what’s stalking him. When he turns around, there’s empty space. When he grabs at the air, his fingers close around nothing.

Except he still feels it following him, clinging like a shadow. He doesn’t know if it’s his imagination, a ghost, a demon, or something else.

Hinata lies in bed at night, always aware of the eyes boring into him. Sometimes, when he peers into the darkness, he thinks he can see it. A faint shape next to his bed. Someone standing over him. The outline of a stern face. They’re gone when he turns on the light, of course, but the actual presence never leaves.

And Hinata turns the light back off and faces yet another sleepless night. 

* * *

 

On a warm but cloudy day, Hinata talks to his friends after class and tells them about the demon. The response doesn’t surprise him.

“You’re kidding, right?” says Natsumi, perched casually on the neighbouring desk. She drinks from a can of soda, her gold eyes regarding him.

“I’m serious,” Hinata insists. Even now, in his seat, he can feel the ghost standing there. Though his fear has dulled after weeks of its presence, his skin still crawls when he thinks about it.

Sat in the desk ahead of him, Naegi chews his lip and thinks.

“But ghosts… don’t exist,” he says, concerned.

“You think I don’t know that?!”

“S-sorry, I…” Naegi lifts his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m just worried. You’ve looked really tired lately…”

“Yeah, he’s right,” Natsumi quips. “You’re probably just hallucinating. You know, from stress or something.”

Hinata wants to point out the ghost is the _reason_ he’s exhausted. He bites back this comment, however, and sighs.

“We’re trying to say there’s probably another explanation,” Naegi tells him gently.

There’s a commotion from the other side of the classroom; a group of boys cheering as they crowd around someone’s phone. They seem to be watching a video.

“What are they so excited about?” Hinata mutters, not expecting an answer. Bitter that his friends don’t believe him, he has little patience for the increase in noise.

“Oh, you don’t know? There was another battle today.” Natsumi shows Hinata her phone. A bright, colourful webpage hurts his eyes. The headline, “Villains foiled! Amazing victory for magical girl!” blares in bold letters.

 “More magical girls, huh…? They sure are popular,” Hinata says.

“Magical boys, too. Speaking of which…” Natsumi’s eyes light up with pride. “My brother was accepted into Hope’s Peak! They’re going to train him and everything!”

“Your… brother?” Naegi sounds bemused, and Hinata can’t blame him. Natsumi often gloats about her cool yakuza brother, and how he’ll one day inherit the entire Kuzuryuu clan. But magical girls and boys battle criminals while yelling about justice—and they wear those fluttery, gaudy costumes. Hinata struggles to imagine yakuza entering a magic academy and fighting crime. Not only that, but Hope’s Peak stands out among even the most well-known magic academies, training only the best of the best.

“Once he’s got full control of his powers, he’ll be one of the most powerful Kuzuryuu heads in history!” Natsumi declares.

“Well… Good for him, I guess.” Leaning against his hand, Hinata idly wonders what being a magical boy is like. He then shakes his head. Superpowers and magic weapons would be cool, but he doesn’t want a stressful job like that. He’s seen more than enough videos of the dangerous fights. His normal life has enough problems.

Hinata feels the strange presence shift, as though it were making itself comfortable. And he thinks, _“That’s right. My life isn’t exactly ‘normal’ anymore.”_

* * *

 

Hinata arrives home under a dark sky. His school bag digs into his shoulder as he grabs his house key. And the ghost continues its stalking. If it wasn’t so bizarre, its diligence might have been admirable. Hinata laughs weakly at the thought.

The house is silent aside from his own footsteps. A little unsettled, he turns on all the lights, one by one. Hinata’s used to his parents working late, but the unwanted companion has shaken him. He decides to switch on the downstairs television. The background noise is comforting as he heads up to his room

Hinata tosses his bag onto the floor. He wants to collapse on the bed without even changing his clothes, but he decides against it. As the only one in the house, Hinata will need to prepare his own food. Although, his cooking repertoire is far from good. He predicts his dinner for the night will be instant noodles.  

He takes off his blazer, and—

_Move._

There's a strange noise, like a stone flying right past his head. And Hinata is staring at the floor, crouching. He’d ducked down involuntarily. His mind is blank as he returns to a standing position.

Something glints at him. A piece of metal is embedded in the wall at eye level. He reaches for it, then yanks his hand away. Still warm.

His blood turns to ice as his mind finally clears. A bullet. An actual bullet. If he hadn’t dodged, it would have pierced through his head. He would have died.

Someone tried to kill him.

On unsteady feet, Hinata turns to the window. The barrel of a gun greets him from behind the glass.

Oh.

* * *

 

Something's burning. That's bad. Is it the kitchen? Is there a fire? That's bad, that’s bad. Worrying. Dangerous. He should check to see what it is. He should go downstairs and find out what's wrong.

So, why can't he move?

His legs are frozen. Well, not quite. They're shaking violently. They just won't move the way he wants. His arms are trembling, too. It takes everything in his power to even clench his hand.

He opens his mouth to call for help, but his voice dies in his throat.

So, why can't he move?

Is it a curse? The work of a demon, perhaps?

No.

He's just terrified.

So scared he can't even step forward.

A smothering fear that threatens to steal the air from his lungs.

_But you can open your eyes, right? You can do that much._

_No. I don't want to._

_Are you scared of what you might see?_

_I don't know._

_Then you have even more reason to look._

_No, I..._

_Open your eyes, Hajime Hinata._

So, he does.

His bedroom is charred and ruined—an explosion tore through everything. Smoke rises from the rubble. Ornaments have been smashed, clothes and wallpaper blackened. The wall that held the window has completely crumbled. His room can’t be the only affected area. This powerful blast must have ravaged at least half the house.

He knows that if he looks outside, he will see his almost assassin lying on the ground, burnt and silent, maybe unconscious, maybe dead. He knows this, so he doesn’t look.

Why is it, then, that in this destroyed room Hinata is unscathed? The explosion should have killed him. No, before that, a bullet should have ripped through his flesh.

Hinata remembers the gun, a hand on the trigger—but then his memory stops, like a camera out of film.

Just as he was about to die, something happened. Something that caused his room to explode, while leaving Hinata miraculously unhurt.

That’s impossible, right?

But it happened.

"Ah. Looks like I was too late."

Someone's standing where the wall used to be: a boy around Hinata's age. His clothes are white, decorated with satin, a somewhat formal appearance despite his uncombed dark hair.

Hinata's legs give out. He hits the floor with a thump.

"Hey, you better not faint on me," says the stranger, irritated. He's walking towards Hinata now, unfazed by what remains of the bedroom.

"Who... who...?" Hinata chokes.

"Yasuke Matsuda. I'm here to take you to Hope's Peak."

"H-Hope's Peak? But why—?"

"You're being enrolled. Congratulations," Matsuda says flatly.

"I don't understand—"

"I should probably add: it's an obligatory enrolment. Let's go." Rather than wait for a response, he pulls Hinata to his feet. But Hinata resists.

"Hang on! You can't just... I don't understand! Tell me what's going on!" he yells, fear morphing into rage. “Someone… someone tried to _kill_ me!”

“There’s plenty of time for explanations later.” When Hinata still refuses to move, Matsuda gives him a withering look. “Listen. You have two choices here. Either come with me— _now_ —and live, or you can stay here and wait for another assassin. More are probably on their way as we speak.”

Hinata stares into cold eyes. It’s all too much. He doesn’t understand, not even slightly. Terror and confusion could overwhelm him. Any additional stress might snap his mind in two. He doesn’t know why this is happening.

But he knows he wants to live.

So, he takes in a shuddering breath.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be fun.
> 
> A quick explanation for this AU: Magical girls/boys have become pretty normal in society, regularly fighting villains and monsters. It's common for specific magical heroes to have fans like an idol or sports star would, and there's even merchandise for the really popular ones. But property damage was getting pretty bad, so there are now schools where future magical heroes can train and learn to use their powers sustainably.
> 
> My main idea behind this was, "A demon attaches itself to Hinata, boosting his untapped magical potential to immense levels. This also makes him dangerous because those powers could be really, really destructive and possibly deadly. Groups argue over whether he should be killed or not. Hinata learns to channel those powers by becoming a magical boy. Whenever he transforms, he turns into Kamukura whose hair is made of shadows."
> 
> So, this fic is basically a set up for that sort of AU. I don't know if I'll actually continue this: I just wanted to see how this would go if I tried writing it. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
